


in your hiding emotion

by urieskooki



Series: when they could have been happy [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urieskooki/pseuds/urieskooki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginshi has only ever heard Urie laugh three times. He's pleased to say he caused all of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in your hiding emotion

**Author's Note:**

> hello i love to write fluff and i felt like writing this teeny tiny cute fest ft. shirazu being an adorable idiot!!!

Ginshi has only ever seen Urie laugh three times, and he’s kinda proud to say that all times are as a result of something he’s done. Because, yeah, maybe Urie laughing is a _little_ bit cute. Just a tiny bit.

_(I’m so fucked)._

1.

“I bet you can’t slide down this banister without falling.”

“I’ll take yer challenge and shove it up yer ass!” Ginshi knows it’s a bad idea, Saiko knows it’s a bad idea too, which is precisely why she asked.

“That’s impossible. You’re both idiotic.” Urie comments quietly, inspecting his fingernails. He doesn’t leave though, and instead settles himself a safe distance away while also maintaining a good viewing position.

_Slide, slide, slide, yes, I got this, **smack.**_

“I told you!”

“Ow. Fuck.” Ginshi whines, cupping his abused balls as he rolls around on the hard concrete he fell onto face first (then onto his dick, which he didn’t know was possible, honestly).

There’s a strange kind of _‘hhrk!’_ noise and Ginshi realises belatedly that Urie is clutching his stomach and actually _giggling_. Yeah, _giggling_. Ginshi didn’t even know Urie knew how to do that.

He feels his heart stutter in his chest, and that’s when he realises with an audible shriek that Urie is being cute and that isn’t good at all because Ginshi can’t _notice_ that and expect to ever look Urie in the eye again.

“Shirazu, are you hurt!?” Mutsuki sounds legitimately concerned as he rushes over, toting a bag of medical supplies and Ginshi decides now is a good time to run the pain _and_ the gay away.

2.

_He’s so cute, what the fuck?_ Laying on Urie’s bed, Ginshi watches him while he scribbles in a notebook. Urie’s paintbrush hovers above the canvas, a bright cerulean that reminds him of Saiko’s hair a little bit.

_He’s so fuckin’ cute. I wanna kiss him or something. Kiss **him** , of all people. _

“What?” Urie turns around, paint smeared across his cheek and Ginshi wants to wipe it off with his bare hands.

“H-huh?” Eyes widening, Ginshi backpedals. _Did I say that out loud or something?_

“You’re thinking about something.” Urie cocks an eyebrow, unimpressed, “It’s obnoxious. What is it?”

“Uh… u-uh. Uhm, um, er… Ah-“

“If you’re not going to say anything of value, shut up.” There’s the sharp noise of a paintbrush being put down and the slide of an apron being removed and then Urie is sitting on the bed in front of him, arms folded. “But something is bothering you.”

“N-“

“Liar.” Sneering, Urie jabs him in the side with his middle finger.

_Ow. Fuck._

That’s all it takes and Ginshi tackles him. Suddenly, he finds himself straddling Urie, fingers clasped around the older’s wrist. There’s a long moment of eye contact, during which Ginshi finds his face rapidly reddening because _I’m_ _on top of him and it’s all my fault and oh my god, I’m so dead._

“Uh-“

Again, Urie interrupts him with a prod, “You think far too much for someone with nothing in your damn head.”

He opens his mouth to protest but finds it very much occupied with another pair of lips, soft and warm.

_Wha…t…?_

Eyes flying open, Ginshi’s fingers tighten around Urie’s wrists in his shock. As Urie hisses in pain, Ginshi pulls away and their lips disconnect with a quiet, wet noise.

“Uribo…” Ginshi breathes, eyes wide, “Ya just… ya just _kissed_ me.”

“I know.” Urie reaches up to curl his fingers in his collar, “I did it on purpose.”

_“Why?”_

Glaring, he looks away before his eyes slide back to Ginshi’s lips again, tongue darting out to wet his own.

_Why are ya acting like ya want me? Ya don’t. Ya don’t want me. Probably gotta cute girl to hang off your arm somewhere._

“Because… Because I wanted to, alright?”

For a second Ginshi feels guilty, and then he can’t help but laugh because Urie is _pouting._

“The fuck are you laughing at, asshole?”

Unable to stop, Ginshi has to lean down to rest his forehead against Urie’s shoulder maybe a little hysterically, because, _yeah,_ Urie Kuki just kissed him and pouted when he asked why.

Ginshi looks up in the midst of his giggling and presses his lips to the corner of Urie’s lips sloppily, breaking away to laugh again.

_This can’t be real. Surely._

Then, he feels Urie’s body start to shake underneath him and he realises the other is laughing too, hand over his mouth to stifle the noise.

Together, they laugh until their stomachs and cheeks ache and they’re draped over each other in the middle of Urie’s once immaculately-made bed. Ginshi finally heaves one last _“Ha!”_ and falls somewhat silent, face in the sheets below him. He represses the urge to inhale, but he can still faintly smell the strange perfume Urie wears – is that… violets? He’s sure it is. Floral and sweet and so unlike the man beside him that he has to let out another little chuckle.

He rolls over and tucks his face into the hollow of Urie’s neck, breath fanning out over his skin as he tries to stop laughing again.

“You’re so annoying.” Urie mumbles, and one of his paint splattered hands slides up the back of Ginshi’s shirt, trailing over the bumps of his spine.

“Yeah, but you _kissed_ me.” Smugly, Ginshi pulls his face up to pucker his lips, making tiny smooching noises.

“I wish I hadn’t.” His other hand fists in Ginshi’s hair and Urie drags him down again to press their lips together tentatively, and Ginshi responds eagerly, tongue licking into Urie’s warm mouth. There’s the distinct taste of bitter coffee and blood where he’s bitten the inside of his cheek.

And, really, Ginshi can’t help it when he pulls away to laugh some more.

_This can’t be real._

3.

But Ginshi’s proud to say Urie throws his head back and laughs along with him.

_Maybe it is._

**Author's Note:**

> hmmm im thinkin abt doing a urie pov but idk.... anyway! hope you enjoyed!!! feedback is v much appreciated!


End file.
